punch_questfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Hats and Belts
Ultra hats used to be rewarded when you leveled up to level 50. As of update 1.3, Ultra Hats are now purchased for 200,000 punchos and come infused with a tier 1 power. If you re-roll an existing hat, it will come with a tier 1 power as well. Ultra Hats look cooler and have certain animating properties such as bubbles or steam coming off of them. You may own up to 8 Ultra Hats at the same time. The effects do the following: Radiation - Beams of light shoot out of the hat and gives the hat description, Adds the description, "Blinds enemies and onlookers." Sparkling - Sparkles with colors of the rainbow appear around your hat and adds the description, "Looks especially pretty." Flash - Some elements of the hat flash. Adds the description, "Very flashy." Smoke - Smoke comes out of your hat. Adds the description, "May be harmful if inhaled." Bubbling - Multicolored bubbles flow from the hat. Adds the description, "Fun for the whole family." Flame - Depends on the hat - sometimes the whole hat or a part of it is made of flames. Adds the description "the kind gnomey's mother used to bake". Illusion - Various shapes flow from the hat each time you equip it. Spiders, fists, and skulls of various colors, depending on which colors are selected in the "hats" customization, gives the description "Adapts to the wearers' colours! Some hats can come with extra items attached. The effects above will be used on these extras instead of the hat. The possible attachments are listed. NOTE: Many attachments do not work with hats, particularly those that are invasive on the forehead area. The Bone Mask can have EVERY attachment listed. Basic - 'Just the basic ultra model. '''Horned - '''A hat with a high chance of eye injury. '''Devilish - '''A very diabolical hat. (Has devil horns) '''Feathered - '''More seagull than peacock. (Has a single feather attached) '''Angelic - '''Blessed by the gnome gods. (Has a halo.) '''Narwhal - '''Just an accident waiting to happen. (Has a narwhal horn out of the front) '''Gem - '''Has a large, smooth, gem. '''Polished - '''Inset with a precious, cut gem. '''Circle Crest - '''A simple and tasteful crest. '''Crescent Crest - '''The pinnacle of crest technology. '''Logo - ' Sponsored by Punchos. (Has a fist logo) '''Rampage - '''Horn taken from a very angry animal. '''Grilled - '''Filters out large flying insects (Has an armet grill attached) '''Bearded - '''Every skull should sport a beard. (Bone Mask exclusive, has a full beard worn with it automatically) '''Mystic - '''Enchanted by some jerk who was a wizard. (Has a large, rectangular crest.) '''Ornate - '''Huge, ostentatious gems all over. '''Elegant - '''Rows of meticulously arranged jewels. '''Spiky - '''The metal mohawk. '''Ringed - '''Hoopier than regular earrings. (Has hoop earrings equipped) '''Accidental - Strangely soothing. (Has a Sammich worn with it.) Ultra Belts BELT of Steam Buster (250,000) - A Scary ULTRA BELT of legend. While worn, gives you the power of Steam Buster...for FREE! BELT of Power Slam (250,000) - A Scary ULTRA BELT of legend. While worn, gives you the power of Power Slam ...for FREE! BELT of Big Wallop (250,000) - A Scary ULTRA BELT of legend. While worn, gives you the power of Big Wallop...for FREE! BELT of Flying Turtle (350,000) - A Chunky ULTRA BELT of legend. While worn, gives you the power of Flying Turtle...for FREE! BELT of Discodunk (350,000) - A Lovely ULTRA BELT of legend. While worn, gives you the power of Discodunk...for FREE! BELT of Shiledbuster (500,000) - A Bulky ULTRA BELT of legend. While worn, gives you the power of Shieldbuster...for FREE! BELT of El Reflecto (500,000) - A Shiny ULTRA BELT of legend. While worn, gives you the power of El Reflecto...for FREE! BELT of Discocut (500,000) - A Lovely ULTRA BELT of legend. While worn, gives you the power of Discocut...for FREE! BELT of Ki Chain (500,000) - A Glittery ULTRA BELT of legend. While worn, gives you the power of Ki Chain...for FREE! BELT of Air Wolf (750,000) - A Doggie ULTRA BELT of legend. While worn, gives you the power of Air Wolf...for FREE!